Tough Beets
for each Plant and Zombie. |trait = Armored 1 |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |flavor text = He grew up on the wrong side of the garden.}} Tough Beets is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 5 , and has 6 /1 . Its ability gives it +1 upon playing for each plant and zombie on the field. In addition, it has the Armored 1 trait. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' When played: This gets +1 for each Plant and Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He grew up on the wrong side of the garden. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With Tough Beets has really good base stats, (assuming there is a good number of plants or zombies on field), for a moderate cost of 5 . Strategies with Super-Phat Beets should apply here as it gains more health for each plant and zombie. The Armored trait makes it immune to zombies that have only 1 , preventing the opponent from using weak zombie fighters to slowly whittle down the Tough Beets. Keep in mind that it is heavily not recommended to use this card if there are fewer plants and zombies on the field, as it will be very easy to take out and most likely won't be worth the 5 . Against Having the Armored trait will make it very difficult for the player to take down Tough Beets, as attacks and damaging tricks will be reduced by 1. However, using tricks that would destroy Tough Beets, such as Rocket Science or Locust Swarm can simply ignore the Armored trait it has. Sneaky heroes can also use Deadly zombies, though they will be defeated in the process. Bouncing this with Backyard Bounce can help, especially if the turn it's placed on will defeat many plants/zombies. Making this useless using Shrink Ray and is a good way to treat this too, as they affect it strength directly. Gallery TBeetsStat.png|Tough Beets' statistics HD Tough Beets.png|HD Tough Beets TBeetsC.PNG|Card ToughBeetsBlankCard.jpg|A blank card of Tough Beets Earning Tough Beets.png|The player earning Tough Beets after completing Wall-Knight's 8th Hero Quest PhatBeetAttackH.png|Tough Beets attacking GrayTB.png|Glitched gray Tough Beets with 6 GrassKnucklesHeroPackPvZH.jpg|Tough Beets on Grass Knuckles Hero Pack Screenshot_2016-11-12-20-05-17.png|Tough Beets on the battlefield ShrunkenToughBeetsPvZH.jpg|Tough Beets shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower TerrifyonToughBeetsPvZH.jpg|Terrify being used on Tough Beets Old Tough beats stats.png|Tough Beets' statistics (pre-1.6.27) Tough beats card.png|Card (pre-1.6.27) Tough Beets description.PNG|Tough Beets' statistics Tough Beets card.PNG|Card Choice between Tough Beets and Fun-Dead Rasier.jpeg|The player having to choose between Tough Beets and Fun-Dead Raiser as a reward for completing a level Tough Beets silhouette.png|Tough Beets' silhouette Receiving Tough Beets.png|The player receiving Tough Beets from a Premium Pack Trivia *If one looks closely, it seems to be holding a wooden toothpick in its mouth on its card. However, the toothpick is not seen in-game. *Its name is plural even though the plant is only one beet. *It and Super-Phat Beets have similar abilities, gaining boosts that depending on the numbers of plants and zombies on the field when played. **Both of them also appear to enlarge when they use their abilities. **Other than that, both of them are based on the Beet. See also *Super-Phat Beets ru:Бандитская Свекла Category:Plants Category:Armored cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants